villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Knights of Ren
The Knights of Ren are a major antagonistic faction in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. They first appeared as cameo antagonists in the 2015 film Star Wars: The Force Awakens, as unseen antagonists in the 2017 film Star Wars: The Last Jedi, and as major antagonists in the 2019 film Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. They are a cult of dark side warriors. The Knights of Ren are an organization that had existed centuries before the Battle of Endor, and has continued to exist in the years since the Sith were finally extinct. They would fall under the service of Supreme Leader Snoke, but are currently led by his apprentice, Kylo Ren, and a sub-faction of the First Order. Since Kylo Ren is their leader, the organization has taken on his surname as a result. History ''The Force Awakens'' Their leader Kylo Ren acts as the chief enforcer and second-in-command of the First Order, searching for a map which leads to Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi in the galaxy. After touching Luke Skywalker's lightsaber, Rey has multiple visions, one being the Knights of Ren standing in the rain, led by their master Kylo Ren who kills an unnamed man. Eventually, Kylo Ren is severely injured in a battle with Finn and Rey and called off by Supreme Leader Snoke to complete his training. ''The Last Jedi'' While they do not appear in the film The Last Jedi, their leader Kylo Ren does. It is implied by Luke Skywalker to Rey that the Knights of Ren were some of Luke's other apprentices that saw fit to join Kylo Ren and slaughter the rest of their fellow Jedi students in Luke's Jedi temple. ''The Rise of Skywalker'' The Knights of Ren make their second and final appearance in The Rise of Skywalker. Their role in the film is much bigger and they physically appear in the film as well, first appearing at the beginning where they accompany Ren as he meets with the Supreme Council of the First Order, a council of high-ranking generals and military officers within First Order High Command, where they present the severed head of an enemy. During Ren's search for Rey, the Knights commonly follow him and act as his bodyguards. After Ben gives up the name Kylo Ren and goes to help Rey in defeating Palpatine, he is confronted by the Knights as they begin to brutally and savagely beat their former leader. However, through the Force, Rey is able to pass Luke's lightsaber to Ben as he uses it to quickly gain the upper hand and cut down the Knights. Trivia *The Ren surname as a result of the group's membership is similar to that of Darth becoming the title of all members of the Sith. Appropriate, as the Knights of Ren are in essence a new dark side organization picking up where the Sith left off. **In this respect, they could be likened to numerous dark side organizations in the Legends continuity, such as the Blackguards, the Reborn, the Disciples of Ragnos, the Shadow Academy, and so on. *Despite presumably being a dark side aligned organization, Kylo Ren is the only member definitively known to use a lightsaber; the rest all seem to use either blasters, staves, or other weapons. The other Knights have been confirmed to be Force-sensitive, however. *According to leaked behind-the-scenes images and concept art, the Knights of Ren were originally supposed to appear in The Last Jedi and might have fought Luke and Rey on Ahch-To. **Director Rian Johnson also revealed that the movie was too full and there wasn't any room for the Knights of Ren to appear in The Last Jedi and that even if they did, he would've had them killed and thus spared them from such a fate by replacing them with the Elite Praetorian Guards. *The Knights of Ren have been officially announced at Star Wars Celebration Chicago 2019 to appear in The Rise of Skywalker in a major role. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Cults Category:Dark Knights Category:Minion Category:Teams Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Nameless Category:Fighters Category:Enigmatic Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Nihilists Category:Amoral